Choices
by Princess Misery
Summary: Choices: We make them everyday. Some are insignificant. Some can change everything. This is something Dom must learn the hard way. Can Dom deal with the fallout? And how is everyone around him affected by the choices he made? THANKS TO LEYBETH
1. Surprise

**Title: **Things That Change

**Author: Stacey Mclean**

**Feed back to: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story except Stacey and JuniorPlease don't sue I don't have much anyway.

**Spoilers: **Dom and the gang go to stay with an old friend things change, this is my take on what happened right after the film.

CHAPTER 1-Surprise

_Vince and me were out on my drive working with my Dad on the 1969 Dodge Charger. We were both 15 life was simple, cars and women. In that order. Neither of us had girlfriends, neither of us wanted one we just wanted to get laid anytime, any place, any girl. _

Vince and me stood in front of the car as Dad sat in the car and revved the engine, we yelled and grunted in approval. That's when I saw her. A removals van pulled up direct across the street. The house had been empty for nearly a year. She stepped out of the van and looked across the street right at me.  
  
"Oh my god she has gotta be the best looking girl on the street" Vince drooled.

_"More like the world" I agreed. _

_She was smallish blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and a great body. I knew from that moment I had to have her, no matter what it took I was going to get her. She smiled and then her mom pulled her in to the house. _

So much had changed since then…

I was in autopilot. I drove. I just drove, so fast. I didn't notice what was outside the window but I knew where I was going. Old and new memories running through my mid.

My shoulder hurt. And I could taste blood I kept spitting out of the window and the speed I was going I was surprised it didn't come back and hit me in the face.

I was trying to figure out what had just happened. Jesse was lying dead in the road, Spilner had just handed me the keys, practically his badge. V was somewhere in a hospital. Letty and Leon were long gone, and Mia was god knows where? Tran was dead; Lance was probably looking for me.

All this was fucked up. I had fucked up. Everyone said something was wrong that we shouldn't have gone but I was too greedy and stubborn to listen. I know now we shouldn't have gone on that last jack. Should have stayed at race wars made some more money today, made some more money. Everyone would be alive and ok. But they weren't and now I was running, running from the cops, from Jesse, from my life, from L.A, from MY town. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. It wasn't the way the team was supposed to be. We were supposed to be on a beach somewhere relaxing, remembering the good old days with a corona, and living life. Not running from it.

I pulled up outside the house I hadn't been to in just over two years. It still looked the same. It was the only thing that was the still the same now.

I turned the cars engine off and looked up at the house. It was almost the same as our house. But it was in Mexico. The beach behind it.

There were lights on. In the living room and the room above the living room which was a bedroom.

This wasn't where I wanted to be. I shouldn't be here, it wasn't right. I had no right to be here but I didn't know where else to go. I knew I wasn't welcome here but this was like my safety blanket. Not that I'd ever admit it.

I got out of the car. My shoulder really hurt I put my other hand on it and squeezed trying to stop the pain but it didn't help.

I walked up the three stairs to the house and knocked on the door. I looked around. Making sure I hadn't been followed or there wasn't anyone watching the house. As far as I could see there wasn't.

I heard her walk down the stairs and I heard her take the chains off the door. The door opened and there she stood the girl I fell in love with at 15 now the woman I still loved. She was wearing black hot pants and a white tank top. Although it was 9am it was still sweltering outside.

"Surprise" I said not knowing what else to say. She didn't smile or frown. She looked kind of shocked but she always knew this day was coming. She had always said I'd come running back to her when I got the racing out of my system. She wasn't impressed I could tell that from the look in her eyes but still she widened the door for me to walk in.


	2. Memories

CHAPTER 2- Memories

I walked in and looked around. Nothing had changed in two years. Everything was the same. It was still immaculate nothing was out of place, everything clean.

She closed the door and put her arms behind her leaning against them on the door. She scanned me for a second. My shirt was dirty my head had blood on it; I was still holding my shoulder.

I looked her up and down too, I was checking her out. She was just as gorgeous as she was two years ago; her blonde curly hair still fell to her shoulders and hit her face in all the right places. Her blue eyes were still as deep as the ocean; her lips were still juicy and more than kissable. She was still voluptuous although her breasts were quite large for how tall and slim she was. The only new thing was she had a tan. Living in Cancun will give you a tan though.

"You know where everything is, I'll make you some breakfast" she said before walking around me and in to the kitchen.

I started climbing the stairs. I didn't have much energy so I went slowly I looked through to the kitchen. She was stood over the sink looking out of the window at the ocean. She put her hand to her face and wiped away a tear. She sniffed then shook her whole body, shaking the emotion off.

I hadn't been here five minutes and she was already crying because of me. I hated the way I made her feel. It was horrible.

I stood under the running water in her large shower. It was big enough to fit like 4 people in. it felt good to be clean. The water ran down my face and hit the floor splashing my feet. I watched it run down the drain taking my blood with it.

_"Dom" she said jumping in to my arms and putting her legs around my waist. I had longed for this moment for 2 years. The whole time I was in __Lompoc__ she was what kept me going, kept me fighting. _

_"God I've missed you!" I said holding her tightly I wanted to squeeze her, squeeze her till I couldn't squeeze anymore but I'd probably suffocate her or something so I fought the urge. _

_"I've missed you too" she said kissing my head over and over again. _

_I was so in love with her it scared me. I never knew I could feel that way about someone. But the moment I laid eyes on her I knew I'd love her for the rest of my life. _

We made love that night. It wasn't amazing just how I remembered it.

I had got out of Lompoc and returned home to find everyone there but Stacey. Vince told me she had moved to Mexico when I got sent down. She couldn't be around the house or the team without breaking down in to floods of tears because she missed me and loved me so much. So she took some money moved to Mexico and opened up her own garage.

So three days after I got out I went to see her. I drove to Mexico and knocked on her door. She jumped in to my arms and everything was they way it was supposed to be again. The world made sense once more.

_"Come back to L.A with me" I asked her lying in bed the day after I had arrived. _

_"You wanna go back to racing?" she asked looking confused. _

_"Yeah. I want everything to be the way it use to be" I told her smiling. I was so happy. "The racing, the team, the money, us!" I added kissing her neck. _

_"Nothings the way it use to be!" she exclaimed "things are completely different!" _

_"Why are they?" I asked confused_

_"You've been gone 2 years Dom everything's different" she nearly screamed "I'm not in to the racing and all that shit! I've got my own legitimate business. I'm living the life I always wanted. I'm not looking over my shoulder every 5 minutes expecting to see a riot van pull up" _

She wasn't much different she still had the adrenaline running through her veins she just chose to ignore it, denied herself the rush.

I knew she missed it, she missed me, missed the way things were.

_"Did you really expect me to stay here and work in the garage?" I asked her _

_"Did you really expect me to come back with you?" she asked _

_"I didn't expect you to be gone" I explained _

_  
_When I arrived home from Lompoc, Vince, Leon, Letty, Mia and Jesse were all in the garden. Eating a barbeque, V was at the barbeque burning things as always. I hadn't told them I was getting out I just showed up. I walked through the house and watched them through the kitchen window. Things hadn't changed without me and I didn't want them too. I scanned the garden looking for Stacey but she wasn't there.

Vince stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the house. I left the window and walked to the back door. They all turned and looked at me. Mia threw down her burger and ran in to my arms.

I sat down and ate with them. They explained what they had been doing for the past two years. Then I asked _"where's my woman?" _

_They all looked in to their food except Letty. Letty and Stacey had never seen eye to eye. Nothing had happened between Letty and me at this point but she was always flirting with me and had fancied me since she was a kid. _

"She left D" Vince said "she couldn't be here without thinking about you so she up and left. Took some money she's in Cancun in Mexico"


	3. Catching Up

**CHAPTER 3- Catching Up**

I walked in to one of Stacey's spares rooms a towel wrapped around my waist. I went in to the wardrobe that stood besides the window and pulled the duffle bag from the top shelf.

I placed it on the bed and opened the zip. I had left two pairs of jeans, two wife beaters, two white t-shirts and a few pairs of boxers in there. I knew this day would come so I was prepared for it. I went in to the side pocket and found the roll of money I had left, $100,000, again I knew I'd need it so I left it here.

I dressed in to a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and walked in to the kitchen. Stacey was just placing the plate on the table. Bacon, eggs, sausage, tomatoes, mushrooms, beans, toast it looked delicious but I wasn't that hungry right now. She was tidying up now throwing the frying pan in to the bowl of hot, soapy water wiping the sides continuously in the same spot that was clean already. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching her.

"Not going to work?" I asked her

"My assistant manager can handle it. Had a lot of questions considering I haven't had a day off in four and half years!"

"You deserve it then" I said sitting down at the table in front of my food. I picked up my fork and began to dig in. Stacey stopped cleaning and went to leave the room.

"I'm sorry I left you" I said she stopped in the doorway. "I know now it was the wrong thing to do. I should have stayed here with you, worked in the garage, lived here, been with you and I'm sorry for not staying with you"

"It wouldn't be the first time you left me" she said, she meant Lompoc.

"That wasn't my fault" I explained

"I asked you to stop a hundred times to let it go, that it was an accident that he didn't deserve it but you wouldn't listen!" she said.

She was there when I bumped in to Kevin Linder (the guy who killed my Dad). One second we were walking down the road holding hands laughing and joking and then the next I'm beating the hell out of this guy. The whole time I was hitting him I blanked out couldn't see him or anything around me but the one thing I remember was Stacey screaming for me to stop. Over and over and over she was screaming for me to stop that I was going to kill him. When I had finished hitting him she wanted to stay and help him; call an ambulance but I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, screamed in her face that if she didn't come with me she'd never see me again. I was right; she didn't see me for two years!

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry is always too late with you Dom" she said before continuing out of the room.

I ate the breakfast she had made me it was delicious. I put the plate in the bowl along with the frying pan. I looked out of the window looking at the beach. Stacey was sat on the end of her decking looking out at the ocean. The wind was blowing her hair in to her face but she didn't bother to move it, I guess there were more important things on her mind.

I walked out of the back door in the kitchen and started to walk across the 8 foot of decking and sat down besides her.

"Letty called. Her and Leon are ok. They are gonna come over tomorrow or the day after" she told me not looking at me.

"Mia?" I asked

"She's with them. She called three days ago told me to call you. Talk you out of doing the last heist, as she put it"

"Why didn't you?"

"I did one better. I came down to race wars."  
  
"What?" I asked "why didn't you talk to us?"

"Saw you and Letty" she explained looking at me for the first time. "Figured if you needed talking out of it she would do it"

"Me and Letty were never serious, it was just sex" I began

"Cut the crap Dom. I'm not dumb she always had a thing for you it was inevitable, I knew it wouldn't have been long before you were screwing her."

I felt like shit. I felt like I had been cheating on her, like I had betrayed her. I was never faithful to Letty, that's no secret but I never felt bad about it. She knew, everyone knew. But not once did I feel guilty when Letty was screaming in my face telling me how much of a hoar I was or how she should leave me. I'd sit and listen to it pretending I cared. She'd start throwing her fists I'd push her away Leon, Vince or Jesse would grab her throw her in another room before I started throwing my fists at her.

But Stacey was different I cheated on her once. With Tia Tran (the business deal that went bad), I've never felt so bad in all my life. I never did it again.

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"don't be" she said "you moved on, its what people do"

"Have you?" I asked.

"I'm seeing someone yeah" Stacey told me"it serious?" I asked hoping and praying to god it wasn't.

"I've been with him a year and a half what do you think? Got a feeling it's all gonna go down hill now you're here though" she said half joking half serious.

I kept quiet. Wanted to tell her I wouldn't cause trouble for them, that if she was happy I'd leave them to it let them do their thing but I would have been lying so I didn't.

"You gonna tell me what happened then?" she asked after watching me think for a minute "why you're here? Why Letty and Leon are coming down here? Where Vince and Jesse are?" she asked.

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'M NOT SURE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS I'M JUST TYPING SEE WHERE IT TAKES ME…ITS JUST BABBLE TO BE HONEST BUT IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT COULD HAPPEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW OR WE COULD CO-WRITE. STACEYUNDERWOOD **


	4. Reality

AUTHOR NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE. NAUGHTY-BY-NATURE I LIKED SOME OF YOUR IDEAS IF YOU WANT TO CONTACT ME ON MY E-MAIL ADDRESS I WOULD LOVE TO DISCUSS THEM FURTHER WITH YOU. CHAPTER 4- Reality

I didn't want to tell her I wasn't ready. I felt like if I began to tell her, if I actually said out loud that Jesse was dead, Spilner or O'Connor whatever his name is had given me the keys, Vince on the side of that truck, if I actually said it, it would make it more real and I didn't want it to be real.

I did tell her, she was, is family she deserved to know. I started from the beginning the first time we met Spilner. Him and Vince fighting outside the shop, him putting down his pink slips, bringing me the 10 second car we did up, him and Mia hooking up, Vince warning me he was a cop and me not listening, Jesse racing Tran for pink slips, Vince on the side of the truck, me just letting them paramedics take him away, he was probably locked up right now. Tran and Lance coming to the house shooting Jesse. Me and Brian going after them. Everything. I don't think I did it in any craniological order but I told her everything.

She cried when I told her about Jesse, sobbed her heart out when I told her about Vince being in some hospital or jail cell and we couldn't help him. She said Jesse got off easy, wasn't the right way for him to die but at least he got to be peaceful. Whereas we had a lot ahead of us.

It was 4 o'clock before we realised it we had spent the day trying to get our heads around what had happened to me the past month. What had happened between us? We got on to the subject of us when we first got together. We sat and reminisced.

_It was Mia's 18th birthday we had a block party, everyone was there, and it was a great night. Me and Stacey had been together nearly a year. Dad had died a few months before. My sentencing was coming up and I think just for that one night we all forgot about it. It was out of our minds. _

_Stacey had pulled me in to the house near the end of the night. No one was in they were all out in the street drinking, laughing, dancing having fun. I had pushed her up the wall once I had closed the front door we were kissing passionately. She was pulling at my top trying to get it off. I allowed her to then took off her top. It didn't matter how many times I saw her naked, her body always took my breath away. We managed to climb the stairs without touching each other. As soon as I closed the bedroom door she was at my flies undoing the button then pulling my zip down. She began kissing my neck pushing my trousers to the floor._

_"I love you" I said. We both stopped, she wasn't kissing me or trying to take my boxers off and I wasn't tugging at her clothes. She looked up at me. Both of us silent. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…it's to soon…you don't feel the same" _

_"I… er… I gotta go" she said rushing out of the room. _

"I was heartbroken" I told her both of us laughing.

"I'm sorry" she said smiling for the first time since I arrived. "You caught me off guard. I thought I was just a bit of fun to you, I didn't expect us to last a year! I didn't know what to say"

"how about I love you too?" I joked. "Instead of ignoring me for three days"

"I had to be sure"

"Sure about what?"

"You had been through a lot your dad had recently died and I wasn't sure if you just said it cause you wanted to feel close to someone" she explained.

"I meant it. I still do" I said softly looking in to her eyes. We had gotten a blanket a couple of hours before and we sat on it on the beach. I leaned in towards her and kissed her. After a couple of seconds she pushed me away.

"I'm sorry" she said "I can't do this I'm with someone"

"you can't tell me you don't want to" I said

"You haven't changed one bit have you?" she asked standing up "you still think you can just walk back in to my life after two years and just pick up where we left off" she added walking in to the house and slamming the door.


	5. Junior

CHAPTER 5- Junior

We didn't talk for the rest of the day and when I woke the next day she wasn't in. she had left me a note saying she would be back about 12. It was 11pm. I sat on the decking just starring out at the ocean when I heard the front door close. I got up and entered the house again. Stacey was walking through the kitchen with shopping bags. I took a few off her cause she was struggling I put them on the side beside where she put hers.

"I figured with Letty, Leon and Mia coming I would need more food" she told me.  
  
"yeah" I smiled.

"Mommy can I have a drink?" a young boy asked walking in to the kitchen carrying a model-racing car. He was small, with no hair (like me) wearing a pair of baggy jeans, little Adidas trainers and a little tank top.

"Er…your juices are in one of these bags" she said beginning to search the grocery bags. "Ah here" she said pulling out a cartoon of orange juice and piercing the hole with the straw and handing it to the young boy.

"and who might you be?" I asked kneeling down so I was closer to him.

"I'm Dominic Junior" he said proudly

"My names Dominic too" I said to him smiling.

"Junior go watch some TV so mommy can talk to Dominic please" she told him

"he has same name as me" he told his mom looking up at Stacey. Junior toddled off in to the next room and Stacey began to put the shopping away nervously.

"Dominic Junior?" I asked starring at the door where Junior had just exited the room. She didn't reply she just opened the fridge door and placed the milk in the door. "You gonna say something?"

She slammed the fridge door and spun around to look at me. "WHAT DO YOU want me to say Dom?" she lowered her voice starring at the door leading to the living room so Junior didn't hear her.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked her getting angry. She just starred at me. "So you weren't going to tell me?"

"Yeah can you imagine it? I call you up, hey Dom by the way I had your son two years ago. Would you like to come meet him? Oh and don't forget to bring the team and all your baggage with you!" she said angrily but not shouting. I didn't retaliate she was right. What kind of father would I have been? Racing and looking over my shoulder every five minutes? She continued to put the shopping away.

"Where was he yesterday?" I asked

"A friends" she told me.

I didn't know what to say. This made everything else even harder! Maybe if she had told me I wouldn't have gone back to racing, maybe I would have come to live in Mexico, made a life out here. Looked after my son been with the woman I love. What was the point of asking what if? Everything was screwed up now what could I do?

"Does he know about me?" I inquired "does he know I'm his father?"

"He's seen pictures, that's why he has no hair wanted to be like you, I've told him but I don't think he understands" she explained putting some Coronas in the fridge.

I was lost for words so I didn't say anything. Two years, I had missed two god damn years of my son's life. I never thought I'd have kids. When I knew I and Stacey were no more I had lost the desire for them.

I had always wanted kids preferably a boy so I could do up cars with him, teach him to drive, to race, about girls and all that shit but I never thought I'd have them unless I had a kid with Stacey. So when I left just over two years ago I never thought I'd have them. And now there he was sat on the couch watching Knight Rider. I chuckled watching him. He was so mesmerized by the talking car he'd make car noises whenever the car would begin to move.

"Junior you want a sandwich?" Stacey called in to him from the kitchen. He didn't answer her. "Junior" she repeated. He still didn't answer. "he watching Knight Rider?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I replied standing in the doorway leading to the living room watching him.

"he is obsessed with that show. He cries as soon as it's finished so I have to record them and play them over" she explained to me. I chuckled. "you want a sandwich?" she asked.

"yeah thanks" I said turning my attention to her.

it was weird seeing her do domestic things like cook; clean, shopping etc. when we were together she always had her head under a bonnet or washing her car ready for the next quarter mile. Although she did a lot of male things she always dressed up, heels, skirts or trousers, low cut tops, she was perfect.

"You got some aspirin?" I asked holding my shoulder.

"you really should go to the hospital" she told me

"it'll be fine I just need some aspirin" I explained. She told me where they were and I took two. They weren't going to make much difference. I knew I should go to the hospital get it checked out but if it was broken I wouldn't have been able to use it at all. "it's not broken" I told her

"it's dislocated" she diagnosed

"how do you know?" I asked

"Remember me telling you I had a fight with Tia Tran when you were inside?"

"yeah"

"I through a punch at her she moved threw my shoulder out, I dislocated it. looked just like yours does"

"how do I put it back?" I asked. She described how to do it. basically smack it really hard against a wall or something. I grunted loudly once she had forced it back in to place. Junior came in to the kitchen.

"your sandwich is done Junior" Stacey told him.

"are you ok?" he asked me as I winced in pain moving my shoulder round in a circular motion.

"I'm fine son" I replied. Stacey stopped half way over to Junior with his plate. She starred at me. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. Junior took his plate off her and pulled out a chair at the table and began eating his sandwich swinging his legs underneath the table. "Sorry" I apologised.

After we had all eaten we went out to the beach.

Junior raced around on the sand running in to the ocean and running back towards us when the ocean would come closer to his feet. He was screaming and shouting at me and Stacey to go and play with him but we were talking so we told him we'd be there in a minute.

"I called Hector this morning" she began watching her son lovingly. "He said Vince is good should be out in the next couple of days"

"He coming here?" I asked worried

"Hector said he's gonna bring him down if there's no cops around"

"Unlikely" I sighed "the heats gonna be on for a while. Unless Spilner makes up some shit to take the heat off us"

"He gave you the keys he could still have it in him" she suggested "and love makes you do stupid things" I shot my head around to look at her. she looked at me and chuckled "He was in love with Mia and she was with him. I got that just from what you told me, and you know I'm right" she sat in her bikini top and cut off denim shorts watching Junior begin to dig up the sand.

"he like the ocean?" I asked

"yeah he loves it. he never gets bored of it he plays out here for hours" she told me smiling.

"I wish I had been around to see more of it" it was a slight dig at her I suppose.

"don't do this Dom." She said turning her attention to me. "don't put this guilt trip on me. I had to think what was best for him and me. I didn't just come to the decision not to tell you over night. I picked up the phone a hundred times to call you and I wrote you letters. But I realised you'd never change. If I told you I was pregnant you wouldn't have come here you wouldn't have given up the racing. It was best if you didn't know and came here on your own terms even if they weren't for the right reasons."

I sat watching my son play in ocean, my son, it sounded weird. We sat out there for a while just watching him mess around in the sand. I made a sand castle with him, which he decided to jump on once we had finished.


	6. Replacement

CHAPTER 6 - Replacement. 

At 9pm Junior had fallen to sleep in my arms watching Knight Rider. I carried him up to his bed and placed him softly in it.

I watched him sleeping for a while I couldn't pull myself away. He looked so peaceful and innocent; he had so much to learn.

I heard voices downstairs and the front door close. I closed Junior's bedroom door quietly and then began to walk down the stairs. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the tall, stocky guy stood in the living room with his arms around Stacey; she had her arms around him too. My blood boiled.

"I've missed you" he told her "I thought I'd done something wrong when you phoned to cancel on me last night" she must have had a date with him last night that's why Junior wasn't here, she must have called him while I was in the shower.

"Something just came up" she explained.

"it sorted now?" he asked

"No but it's nothing you should worry about it" she said smiling nervously. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately I had to close my eyes and count to ten to stop myself from running down the stairs and pummelling this guy. They came out of the kiss and hugged she looked over his shoulder and saw me on the stairs. She made a small discreet hand gesture for me to go back upstairs. I obeyed, I owed her that much. I stood at the top of the stairs out of sight listening to them.

"You done any more thinking about what I asked you?" he asked

"A little. There's just so much going on right now babe," she told him"Take your time," he told her "am I seeing you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Er… I don't know I'll call you" she said quickly.

"Ok I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Sure your ok?"

"yeah I'm fine" she answered. It went silent they were obviously kissing again then I heard the door close. He had left. "You can come down now" she called up the stairs.

"He seems nice" I tried making small talk acting like I didn't care but I did.

"He is and your making me lie to him" she said sitting on the couch and flicking the TV channels.

"I didn't make you do anything" I defended myself.  
  
"he's an ex cop Dom" she said getting up and walking in to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. I stood watching her leaning on the door to the kitchen. She poured some in to a glass and then put it back in the fridge.

"My replacement is an ex cop!" I exclaimed "does he know who you are?" I asked

"who doesn't Dom?" she asked leaning on the counter facing me "we were like cops best criminals they all wanted to be the ones to arrest us"

That was true. No matter where we went there was always a cop waiting to nail us. "How long you been with him?"

"I told you a year and a half"

"You ever think he got close to you cause the whole Spilner thing was being set up? That he was sent to win you over in case I showed up when the shit went down?" I asked her. She starred at me knowing I could be right. To be honest I was being an arsehole I just wanted her to break up with him.

"Why would he tell me he's an ex cop? And how would they know you'd run here? They cant touch you anyway your in another country"

"Maybe just be careful" I warned her "I don't want you to get hurt"

"only your allowed to hurt me right?" she asked leaving the room.

"Are you just gonna keep having digs at me?" I asked as she walked past me.

"Yeah" she smiled sitting on the couch.

I sat besides her starring at her as she watched the TV. I remembered a time when I saved her from hurt, violence, and disappointment…

Vince, my dad and me were all working on the Dodge. It was a really hot day, I couldn't believe how hot it was, every house in the street had its windows and doors open.

_There was mumbled shouting coming from Stacey's house across the street. They had been living there about a year; her dad had showed up two months previous and ever since then there had been nothing but shouting and crying coming from inside the house. _

_I had asked Stacey out and we had been on a few dates at this point. The dates we had been on since her dad arrived had been different she acted really strangely, she always wanted one of the guys and Letty to come with us "so it doesn't look like a date" she had told me. _

_I asked her a hundred times what's was going on over there but she wouldn't tell me. She had been over our house for dinner too, met my mom and dad. Whenever my dad would raise his hand to give her something she would flinch._

_Every time the shouting got louder I would look up and over at the house. My dad would look at me waiting for me to react but I didn't I went back to the job at hand. _

_I heard Stacey scream I stood up from my position under the bonnet. I threw down the wrench I was using and began to walk across the street._

_She screamed again "HELP, HELP," I began to run across the road. I heard Dad and Vince drop their tools and come running to. _

_It felt like I was running in slow motion. I got to the door and pulled open the first swing door then the main door. Her dad was kneeling down in the hall way near the stairs her legs where underneath him. _

_"No, no, no" she was crying. _

_I got a handful of his shirt and pulled him as hard as I could off her throwing him a few metres away from her. I stood over her observing her, I didn't know what to do now, I was in shock. I was only 16 and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Her top was ripped open exposing her black lacy bra, her flies and button on her jeans where open. _

_I offered my hand out to her to take she sat up curled up in to a ball against the stairs and began to sob. _

_"You little fucker" her dad began towards me. My dad stopped him before he could strike me. _

_"Stacey baby it's me, it's Dom" I said kneeling down so I was at her level. I tried to ignore the sounds of my dad and her dad fighting. I wanted to get her out of here so I fought the urge to turn around and see what was going on. I placed my hand on her bare shoulder and she looked up at me. Eyes puffy red and wet from her tears. She didn't reach out for me but I knew it was what she wanted me to do so I picked her up. I took her over to my house and lay her on my bed. I stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be ok as she sobbed herself to sleep._

She was still watching the TV still smiling. "It's rude to stare" she told me.

I picked up the pillow from behind me and hit her with it in the face. She laughed and picked up another pillow that was lay on the couch and we began to have a fight. We were like a couple of teenagers flirting and laughing. It was nice to laugh. I had let her get a few shots in and decided to change the pace I got hold of her arms and tripped her over. Holding her as she fell so she didn't fall hard. Once she was on the floor I pinned her down using my hands to hold her down at her wrists.

"Think your tough now do you?" I asked looking down at her.

"Cant take it that I was beating you at yet another thing?" she asked

"What else have you beat me at?" I asked

"racing. We both know I was the better racer you never once beat me" she boasted. It was true; she was a better racer than me. I had never beat her. When she left for Mexico I was crowned king of racing. That was probably the only good thing that came of her leaving. "Let me up" she said wriggling."you keep doing that and you ain't goin anywhere" I joked."Dom let me up, if Junior comes down and sees us like this…" she began

"He's spark out and he'll just think we are playing" I interrupted "but if we were doing this…" I began towards her lips.

Her mouth was open and she was scanning my face with her eyes as I got closer to her. My lips reached hers and to my surprise she kissed me back. I could feel the urgency in her kiss; she had wanted this just as much as I had.

I released her right hand so I could use my hand to feel her face. She put her hand on my back and pulled me closer to her pushing her nails in to my back. I let go of her other wrist and as soon as I did her hand was on my back. I stopped kissing her and looked in to her eyes as I ran my hand down her body. Her skin was so soft. She had put a tank top over her bikini top so when I ran my hand over her breasts there wasn't much restricting the feeling.

She closed her eyes as I reached her stomach I pushed her top up so my hand was on her skin. She felt amazing. I reached down to her shorts; I kissed her as I undid the button.

"stop" she said wriggling away from me again. "Stop" she said again pushing my hand away from her shorts. "I'm with Mark," she said."ok, ok" I said a little disappointed looking in to her eyes. "I'm not gonna rush you in to us again" I told her

"I'm not sure there still is an us Dom," she said

"I still love you, you know," I said softly placing my hand on the side of her cheek and pulling her face towards me so I could kiss her.

"I love you too," she said moving her head away from mine so I couldn't kiss her. "But I'm with Mark and he doesn't deserve this""I need a cold shower," I said leaning over her. We both laughed.

**AUTHOR NOTE: HEY ALL JUST A QUICK NOTE TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS AND SCOTTISH LASS I WASN'T OFFENDED AND I'M THANKFUL THAT YOU ARE BEING HONEST BUT I HAD TO BRING JUNIOR IN ITS ALL IN MY PLAN YOU WILL SEE SOON. **

**I HAVE A LITTLE IDEA OF WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT STILL NOT SURE SO PLEASE KEEP READING SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN SOON PROMISE.**


	7. Reunited

CHAPTER 7 - Reunited   
  
"hey guys" Mia said walking in to the living room followed by Letty and Leon.

"hi guys" we both replied from the floor.

"your away from me for two days and your already shagging the first tramp that comes along" Letty threw at me."You better watch your mouth Letty cause this is the only place you got to stay" Stacey said as I helped her up. "I can always leave you out on the street believe me I got no problems with that"

Letty did one of her death stares then sat on the couch in a sulk. Stacey hugged Mia and Leon as I did. Then we all sat with a beer talking. Stacey announced around 4 AM that she was going to bed.

"Keep the noise down please," she asked standing up and stretching."Where are we all sleeping?" Mia asked before yawning.

"There's two spare rooms up there with single beds, so you and Letty will have to share and Leon and Dom will have to share" Stacey informed Mia

"We need to talk," I told Letty when Stacey had disappeared up the stairs. "In fact there's something I need to tell you all" I added. "Let's go outside". I knew Letty wasn't going to be happy when I told her about Junior and I didn't want her to shout and wake him. Mia, Leon and Letty joined me on the decking and I began. "Me and Stacey have a son," I told them.  
  
"What?" Mia asked

"His name's Dominic Junior and he's two years old and he's sleeping upstairs," I explained

"Wow congratulations man" Leon said hugging me.  
  
"Thanks man" I said smiling.

"So you show up here and she has a little kid running around and she tells you that he's yours and you believe her?" Letty asked

"Letty don't fucking start. I got a kid with Stacey deal with it" I nearly yelled at her.

"Can I go see him?" Mia asked

"Yeah he's upstairs," I told her. Mia rushed back in to the house Leon followed her knowing Letty and me needed to be alone.

Letty and me spoke about things for about 2 hours. We discussed everything the last two years, the last month, Junior, our relationship, everything. I told her I love her but not in the way I loved Stacey. I loved her as a friend; I wasn't in love with her. She said she knew I was always going to go back to Stacey she just didn't think it would have been this soon. I saw another side of her, she was really understanding. It was kinda scary.

Letty went to bed about 6 am I sat and watched the sun rise. It was so beautiful this was definitely a place I could get use to. Me, Stacey, Mia, Junior living here. Letty, Leon and Vince could get a place near by. We'd all work in Stacey's garage till the heat was off then maybe get jobs elsewhere or start racing again make some money.

But for now all I wanted was to know Vince was ok, but I couldn't phone the hospital I guess he'd be here as soon as he could get here.

Stacey got up at 8 AM I was still sat on the decking thinking about things. "Morning" she said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Hey" I replied "why you up so early?" I asked

"I'm goin in to work wanna make sure the place is still running" she explained. "I have to get up this early to make sure Junior's ready to go to his Nanny's"

"Nanny" I chuckled "I can look after him"

"It's not as easy as it looks," she warned me

"I'll be fine plus Mia's here now she can help""If you don't mind" she said.  
  
"I'm his Father I gotta start somewhere!" she nodded in agreement and left for work at 8.30.

I did everything with Junior, watched TV, played on the beach, made him lunch, it was great, he didn't cry once and he loved Mia and Leon. Letty kept her distance and only really smiled at him as he ran around on the beach screaming as I chased him pretending to be a shark. He really lifted my spirits I was actually genuinely happy, he made me forget about the past month. But he really tired me out.

When Stacey got home she asked me if I minded watching Junior a little longer so she could go out with Mark, 'so he wouldn't get suspicious' she said. I gritted my teeth and said yes but that's all I could think about all night was what he was doing with her, with my woman, touching her, kissing her, telling her all the things I wanted to tell her.

She got home around 12.30 I was still up waiting for her. "Have fun?" I asked sitting on the couch watching the TV quietly cause everyone else was in bed.

"Er…sort of" she replied

"Why sort of?" I inquired. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was playing with her fingers and not looking at me I knew she was nervous.

"He proposed" she told me.

I shot around to look at her "what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it"

"Do you want too?"

"Three days ago I would have jumped at the chance but it wouldn't be fair to now, he doesn't know you're here and if he does find out I don't think he'd ever wanna see me again let alone marry me!"

"so your that serious about the guy that you'd marry him?" I inquired

"Yeah I am but it's never gonna happen is it?"


	8. Vince

CHAPTER 8 - Vince

It was over three weeks before Vince showed up on the doorstep, arm in a sling, swollen as shit. He smiled when I opened the door and instantly pulled me in to a hug.

"Guys Vince is here" I called happily. They all came rushing from the kitchen where they were making breakfast.

They all hugged him and said their hellos.

He had come in a blacked out Nissan (one of Hectors I thought). Brian got out of the car and looked over at me.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked pushing Vince out of the way.

"Dom don't" Vince said following me. Brian began walking backwards down the path away from. "Dom don't he's cool" Vince called after me "he's cool man"

"What?" I asked turning to look at Vince. I couldn't believe he had actually just said that. Vince was the first one to air his hatred of Brian so why was he sticking up for him?

"He's cool Dom, he's not a cop anymore, he's one of us. He got me here he got the heat off" Vince informed me."I took the heat man. They took my badge, my licence, my house, everything man" Brian told me.

I allowed Brian to enter the house with Vince. He sat wearily on a chair in the kitchen I think he was waiting for me to fly across the table and land my fist in his jaw. I wanted to–god-I really wanted to but Mia was glowing sitting beside him and I didn't want to take that away from her. She hadn't smiled since she arrived here and I wasn't going to ruin that.

No one knew what to say when Brian had explained what had happened to him. They had taken his badge, money, house, car, phone, everything he was basically on the street; Mia looked directly at me when Brian said he had no place to go. I knew what she was getting at.

"It ain't my house," I announced looking at her. "You will have to ask Stacey," I told her. Stacey was at work. So she couldn't ask her yet. There was no room for Vince let alone Brian so I didn't know what we were going to do or where they were going to sleep.

When Stacey got home and saw Vince she immediately dropped her bag and ran in to his arms. "Ah god I've been so worried about you," she said

"Stace I've missed you too but your hurting me" he said trying to pry her arms from his neck.

"Sorry" she said letting go of him. "And that must be Brian" she said looking at him and Mia through the kitchen window. They had been out there for a while talking.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Where's Junior?" she asked

"He's asleep. Been spark out for a few hours now." I explained "He kept coughing so I gave him some cough medicine"

"I'll go check on him in a minute"

"Er… Vince and Brian need somewhere to stay…" I began

"I know, I've sorted it." She interrupted "Junior and Me are gonna go stay with Mark just until we figure out some more permanent arrangements" she finished looking at me dead square in my eyes.

"What have you told Mark?" I asked trying not to let my anger show "like why you're going?"

"I fed him some bullshit about playing happy families" she explained walking over to the freezer and opening the door.

"You're taking my son to go play happy families with another man?" I asked my anger-clearing showing.

"DON'T YOU DARE DOM!" she screamed standing up and slamming the freezer door. "YOUR AROUND 5 MINUTES, MAKE HIM LUNCH AND PLAY WITH HIM AND YOU THINK IT MAKES YOU HIS FATHER?"

"NO BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVENT BEEN AROUND IS IT?" I bellowed back.

"DON'T YOU TRHOW THAT BACK AT ME. MARK HAS BEEN MORE OF A DAD TO HIM THAN YOU WILL EVER BE" she yelled before storming up the stairs.

That really hurt. I really thought Junior and me were getting close, getting to know one another but she was probably right. I was just someone to play with he didn't know who I was, I was just some tall guy that babysat him.

**AUTHOR NOTE: FINALLY I KNOW WHERE IM TAKING THIS STORY. I CANT WAIT TO FINSIH IT SO YOU CAN ALL READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I PROMISE ITS GOING TO BE GOOD. **

**IF ANY OF YOU COULD WRITE A BETTER SUMMARY FOR IT I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. **


	9. Hospital

CHAPTER 9 – Hospital

It was 3.27 AM when I woke up to the sound of the phone. I was in Stacey's double bed. Mia and Brian were in one room with the two spare beds pushed together, Letty was in Junior's bed, and Vince and Leon were in another of the spare rooms.

I stirred then realised I was the only one who could answer the phone. "hello" I said sleepily.

"Dom" Stacey cried in to the phone. She had been at Mark's for three days and hadn't called once so I knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked completely awake.

I rushed to get dressed in the dark I didn't have time to turn on the light my mind was racing to think of logical things so when I stubbed my toe on the bed walking to the door I yelled out waking the entire house probably. I exited the room and descended the stairs.

"Dom, Dom" Mia called walking down the stairs. "what's going on?" she asked as she reached the bottom.

"Stacey's taken Junior to the hospital his temperature is up in the hundreds and he wont stop screaming" I said searching for any set of car keys in the kitchen.

"I'll wake the others and we'll meet you there" she said

"no, no Mark's probably there, maybe cops. No, it's not a good idea I'll call when I know something" I told her walking to the front door having found Vince's keys to the Black Nissan.

Stacey had given me brief directions I wasn't sure where I was going but somehow I found the hospital. I walked in and don't remember asking at reception where he was it was just a huge blur. I turned a corner and I saw Stacey and Mark standing in each other's arms. Mark had his back to me, Stacey noticed me and pulled out of the hug. She began to walk towards me Mark turned around.

"Ah god Dom" She said in tears hugging me.

"Is he ok?" I asked panicked"They don't know yet their doing some tests," she sobbed in to my shoulder.

"He's the reason you've been acting strangle lately isn't it?" Mark asked as Stacey sat on the chair in the hallway. "He's been staying at your house hasn't he?"

"Mark I'm sorry I should have told you but now isn't the time to be having this discussion" she said to him wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"This isn't a discussion," he said raising his voice but not shouting. "You've been lying to me!" he realised.

"Mark please can we talk about this some other time?" she pleaded

"No we don't need to talk you can come fetch your stuff when Junior's better" Mark said beginning to walk away.

"Wait" she said standing up and grabbing his arm "your breaking up with me?" she asked

"Stacey you've been lying to me, your ex has been living with you and you neglected to tell me what sort of relationship is that?" he asked before walking away.

She sat back down clearly in shock. "You ok?"

"I'll get over it I just wanna know that my son is ok," she said beginning to pace up and down the hallway.

"He's gonna be fine. He's our son he's a fighter just like we are" I reassured her. I sounded convincing didn't I? I wasn't so convinced myself.

"I just wish someone would come tell me what's going on. They've been in that room nearly an hour with him Dom I want to know what's happening to my son" she broke down in to tears again. I held her in my arms and just allowed her to cry. Let her get it all out. 


	10. Waiting and Thinking

**CHAPTER 10 – Waiting and Thinking**

After she had been crying for about ten minutes. The door to the room we were stood outside of, the door to Junior's room opened. We both rushed towards the doctor that was exiting the room. He motioned for us to move away from the door so the nurses could exit then he began "Dominic has measles but he will recover. He doesn't have the rash yet so we have caught it early he's going to be fine"

"Oh thank god," Stacey said turning and burying her face in to my chest.

The doctor smiled at her relief then continued "he's going to have to stay in here for a few days" he explained "he isn't severe as it could be for children of his age, everything seems to working in his favour and he should recover nicely"

"So nothing else can go wrong?" I asked

"Sometimes young children get ear infections, and diarrhoea but he doesn't have any of them symptoms so I think we caught it in time" the doctor told us. "You did the right thing to bring him in," he said patting Stacey on the back as he passed her.

"Can we go see him?" Stacey asked urgently

"Of course, he's sleeping, try not to wake him," he said.

We rushed in to his room. He had tubes in his nose and one coming from the top of his hand. There were machines beeping every few seconds yet he was still sleeping. He looked so small lying there, so young, and I guess he was but he looked so different. I felt like I had failed, I hadn't protected him, like I had protected his mom; I hadn't stopped him from hurting, from pain. What kind of father was I? My dad would have been so disappointed in me.

Stacey pulled the chair that was against the back wall to the side of Junior's bed and sat down holding his tiny hand, tears filled her eyes again but she didn't let them fall this time "I'm gonna go phone the guys. Tell them what's going on" she just nodded, I think if she spoke she'd begin to cry again so she just nodded till I began to walk towards the door.

I called Mia and explained what the doctor had told us. She said that they would all come over in the morning. Give us some time with him make sure he'd be up for visitors.

I found a vending machine on my way back to the room; I had some lose change in my pocket so I got me and Stacey both a cup of coffee. I handed it to her standing behind her.

"Thanks" she said taking the plastic cup and smiling slightly."He's gonna be ok" I told her putting my hand on her shoulder."I know," she said sniffing back tears again. "He was born like a month early you know, had a hole in his heart too, we had to stay in the hospital for like two and a half months till he was better." She was staring in to space just telling me this, I didn't know why she was telling me, but it seemed like it was something she needed to get off her chest, so I just listened with him hand on her shoulder.

"I sat in my bed every night after the nurse would come to take him to a different room so he could be observed during the night and I'd just sit there and think about what it would be like when I got him home. Like playing with him, bathing him, buying him new toys, taking him down the supermarket, just the usual every day stuff and I never thought it was going to happen, he was really ill and they said he only had an 60 chance of living. But then I remembered that you didn't know, and I kicked myself and hated myself for not telling you, I wanted you beside me in that hospital room, I wanted you to hold me close and tell me he was going to be alright, tell me he was gonna make it, that we were gonna get to do all them things with him, I wish I had told you Dom I really do and I'm so sorry I never"

I leaned closer to her put my arms around her neck and held her close to me "he's going to be alright, he's going to make it and we are gonna get to do all them things with him, together" I said squeezing her. She smiled and kissed my arm that was around her.

_The engines revved and everyone screamed and shouted as their excitement grew. Stacey was holding my hand leading me through the crowds of people Leon, Vince, Letty and Jesse weren't far behind us. It was the first time any of us had been to a street race, the atmosphere was mind blowing but when we saw the cars I was in love, possibly more than I loved Stacey. _

_Stacey introduced us all to Hector as he exited a black Nissan that was lined up with the other three cars that looked equally as good. "hey, it's about time you got back to some business" Hector said hugging her. _

_"what can I say? Just cant keep away" she said taking the keys off him. _

_"what's going on?" I asked taking her arm to stop her from getting in to the car. _

_"You know I said we had to move here cause I got in to a little trouble in __California__?" she asked "this is it. But what my mom doesn't realise is that it's worse here…ah the sweet naivety of my mom!" she sighed happily. I chuckled._

_She raced that night and won took us all out for a meal and drinks. Her dad had left two weeks ago and she was finally back to herself. _

That night was the first day of the rest of my life and I didn't look back …till now.

Stacey was asleep on me in the hospital the doctors had come back in to Juniors room and told us they need to do some more tests and asked us to wait outside. Stacey had put her head on my shoulder and by the time the doctors had said we could go back in she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I sat and thought about things.

**AUTHOR NOTE: JUST WANTED TO TEASE YOU A LITTLE OF WHATS COMING UP. KEEP READING ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE YOU FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON! SCOTTISH LASS DID YOU GET MY E-MAIL?**

"I guess it's my fault," she interrupted "I was stupid to think you could change, that you wanted to change"

"I want to be with you a Junior I do but…"

"but the racing is still in you I get it," she interrupted again "it's still in me too but I don't have the luxury of choosing whether to do it or not"

"Cause you had Junior right?" I asked "I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get down there there's more going on than you know"

"What else is going on?" she asked me

"nothing you need to worry about" I told her

"Dom don't tell me half a story tell me what's going on?" she said angrily.

"Letty's pregnant" I sighed


	11. Getting Home

**CHAPTER 11 – Getting Home**

****

Junior had been in the hospital five days and four nights before the doctors gave him the all clear to come home. He definitely seemed better; he was happier and wanted to play instead of wanting to sleep or just crying like he had been for the past couple of days.

When he woke up after his first night in he refused to let anyone touch him except his mom, he wouldn't sleep in the bed he would only sleep on Stacey and if he woke up and he was in the bed he'd scream till he was blue in the face till she picked him up.

It was such a relief to walk through the doors at home, I had Junior in my arms he was sleeping had been since we left the hospital. Stacey followed me upstairs with the overnight bag Mia had bought over to the hospital.

I placed Junior in his bed gently turned on the baby monitor and walked downstairs. Stacey was slamming around picking up plates, beer bottles, pizza boxes off the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" she screamed at the five people who were stood watching her "I'VE BEEN GONE FIVE MINUTES AND YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE THE GOD DAMN RESPECT TO KEEP MY FUCKING HOUSE CLEAN?" she yelled walking through to the kitchen to put the pizza boxes in the bin.

"What the hell guys?" I asked walking past them and in to the kitchen.

"We were gonna clean it up, didn't think you'd be back so soon" Vince explained.

"Stacey go lie down, you need some rest" I told her stopping her from beginning to wipe the counter down.

"No this needs doing" she told me rubbing harder.

"Stacey baby, I'll do it" Mia said taking the cloth from her hands.

Stacey disappeared upstairs and I began giving the guys a lecture about not keeping the place clean while she was gone. It was the last thing she needed right now.

I walked quietly upstairs and towards Stacey room, her door was open slightly, she was sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Hey you alright?" I asked standing in the door way.

"Yeah" she said looking up "I'm just tired and there's still loads to do…I gotta unpack the bag, I gotta catch up at work, I gotta clean this place from top to bottom, I gotta make sure Junior's ok, I gotta be earning enough money to be able to keep you guys, I gotta get my stuff from Mark's" she explained rubbing her head.

"We will all help with everything, Mia and the guys can clean, I can help with Junior, and we will find jobs" I reassured her

"Dom you can't get a job just anywhere they will ask questions and your answers aren't so innocent are they?"

"We'll find something" I said sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's to risky" she said "I know somewhere you could get jobs, I've been thinking about it at the hospital but you all need to make a choice"


	12. Driving To California

**CHAPTER 12- Driving to ****California******

****

Driving down to California was great, on the open road again. Me, Stacey, Junior, Mia and Brian where all in Stacey's car, she was driving. She didn't trust me said I have a heavy foot and crunch the gears, please me, a pro-driver crunching gears-give me a break.

Leon, Letty and Vince where in the car Vince and Brian had drove down in, they were behind us, Leon was driving kept trying to pass us but Stacey made sure he was behaving himself.

Ok so this choice we had to make? Racing again or not? Stacey's friends back home in California still had the business set up, a few garages, street racing at least three times a week. The main guy was Tej- he was cool I'd met him once before I went in to Lompoc he had come down to L.A to see Stacey.

Tej had his hand in everyone's pocket; he was one of them guys where if you wanted something he could get it.

We were all going up there to get some money, jobs, or maybe just race. Tej had a place for us all to live, he practically said he'd pay for us all he just wanted to best street racing team in the world on his streets, and we were more than happy to oblige.

Stacey had been really quiet the whole journey and we had been on the road for nearly two hours now, she had been to see Mark before we left, and it obviously hadn't gone well.

We stopped after 2 and a half hours at a service station, everyone got out to stretch their legs. Mia took Junior to the toilet and the rest went in to get some food.

"You coming man?" Vince asked Stacey

"no I just need to stretch my legs" she told him.

"I can take over driving" I suggested

"no" she said sharply. Vince gave me a worrying look knowing something was wrong so he ran to catch up with the rest of the team.

Stacey stood against the car with her eyes closed, her head looking towards the sky. "you ok?" I asked

"I'm great" she said sarcastically

"What's wrong?" I asked "you've been in a foul mood with me since we left the house. what have I done?"

"everything Dom, you've done everything wrong. DON'T YOU GET IT?" she yelled at me walking towards me.

"GET WHAT?" I bellowed back.

"YOU'RE HERE!" she screamed "you're here. I gave you a choice Dom, racing or me and Junior and you're here on your way to California to start your life all over again"

"I never said I was gonna stay down there I just…" I began

"I guess it's my fault," she interrupted "I was stupid to think you could change, that you wanted to change"

"I want to be with you a Junior I do but…"

"but the racing is still in you I get it," she interrupted again "it's still in me too but I don't have the luxury of choosing whether to do it or not"

"Cause you had Junior right?" I asked "I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get down there and there's more going on than you know"

"What else is going on?" she asked me "except than you wanting to live life in the fast lane as always?"

"nothing you need to worry about" I told her

"Dom don't tell me half a story tell me what's going on?" she said angrily.

"Letty's pregnant" I sighed "she told me at the hospital two days ago, she's two months gone" She walked around the car and got in to the drivers side and closed the door I got in the passengers side. "Say something please"

"You have an opportunity here" she began looking out of the window so I couldn't see her face, I could tell in her voice that she was close to tears. "You missed the first two years of Junior's life, you missed me being pregnant, here's your opportunity to get it back…you should stay in California with her, I'll drop you off there then I'll come home with Junior"

"No I don't want to lose you" I said

"You lost me the moment you told me she was pregnant Dom" she said "you should make a life with Letty, you wouldn't like my life in Mexico" she added as Mia tapped on the car window for me to get out and let them all back in.

**AUTHOR NOTE: I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED 17 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL SO NOT LONG TO GO. NOT SO SURE ABOUT THE ENDING BUT HEY IT'S THE WAY I SAW THINGS ENDING UP. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE A DIFFERENT ENDING I WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHERE YOU THINK IT WILL ALL END UP!**


	13. In California

**CHAPTER 13- In ****California******

****

The rest of the journey to California I understood the phrase silence can be deafening.

When Letty told me she was pregnant at the hospital I felt like shit, I didn't know what to do, I had a responsibility for the baby she was carrying but I didn't want Letty I wanted Stacey and Junior, I wanted Stacey's life in Mexico. But now Stacey had made the choice for me I felt even worse, I had screwed up so bad with her I really hated myself and if I hadn't have been sat in the car with everyone I would have punched myself in the face.

When we arrived at our destination Stacey was a little happier but I think that was because she was back home. "God I've missed you" she said hugging Tej. Last time I saw him he head cornrows now he had a fro, a big one at that.

"I missed you too" he told her. We had met him at one of his garages he had at least 11 cars; most of them street racing ones, there was about 20 people around mechanics and stuff I guess. "Tej, this is Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Brian, and Mia" she said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"The Toretto team" Tej said shaking my hand followed by everyone else. "Where's the little man?"

"He's asleep" Stacey told him pointing in to the car window that we were stood next too.

We all stood talking about general stuff Tej told us we would be racing tonight; 3 races 3 different drivers, we'd be working in his garage, where we'd be living. He had a couple of houses on the same street next door to each other, both were 3 bedrooms. We arranged that me, Brain, and Mia would be staying in one and Vince, Letty and Leon would be in the other.

"You not staying?" Tej asked Stacey.

"No I gotta get back to the garage and stuff" she explained awkwardly

"your guys can handle it, you can stay a couple days please?" he asked smiling at her.

"T man don't please" she said he pulled a sad face "fine ok, ok fine I'll stay a few days" she caved in. I was glad she was going to stay it meant I could talk to her tell her how I feel if I could figure it out that is.

"You and Junior can stay with us" I said

"Is that Roman Pearce?" Stacey said looking behind Tej at a tall black guy by a Supra.

"It sure is got out about 4 months ago" Tej told her as she walked around him and towards this Roman Pearce.

"Rome" she said walking up behind him they were only about 15 foot in front of us or so, I could just about hear what they were saying.

"Baby Girl" he said picking her up in a hug and swinging her around. I didn't know I could get so angry, my fists clenched and I went to walk over there but Vince grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked at him and he shook his head at me.

"She doesn't need it right now" he said quietly, he knew I had told her about Letty, I think everyone did.

"they use to date" Tej told me seeing the anger in my eyes and my fists clenching harder and harder as he put her down but kept his arms around her. "For about five years, they were like 10 when they first go together then she had to leave so they split up"

"Thanks for that man" I said sarcastically.

"You look as sexy as ever" Roman told her taking his arms from around his waist she smiled and blushed slightly.

"You pumped up inside" she said squeezing his right bicep. I think she was doing it on purpose to piss me off.

"So what brings you home?" he asked her. She looked over at us "Dominic Toretto" Roman said looking at me.

"Please don't start anything Rome" she told him. I wanted him to start something so I could smash his face in. we both stood our ground staring at one another.

"God grow up" she said pushing Roman, he laughed at her. "You haven't changed one bit" she told him laughing with him. He began to tickle her and mess around with her. I was so angry, I felt like my head was going to explode. You could tell they were close the way they were around each other, I hated it. She hadn't seen him in a few years and the moment they see each other everything's like it use to be. But when I arrive after two years everything's changed. This shit sucked! 


	14. House Party

**CHAPTER 14- House Party**

****

Tej had taken us to the houses we were stopping in. Stacey had gone in to her room and began to unpack. I was downstairs with Junior, and the guys watching Knight Rider. I wanted to go and talk to Stacey but every time I moved to get up Junior would tell me to watch the TV.

"You told her then?" Letty asked

"Yeah" I sighed

"How'd she take it?" Leon asked

"Said I have an opportunity to do all the things I missed with this guy" I said tickling him. He giggled and wriggled out of my grasp then carried on watching TV.

Stacey skipped down the stairs a couple of minutes after the third episode of Knight Rider had finished carrying some of Junior's dirty clothes.

"You guys need to get ready, the race will start soon" she told us walking through to the kitchen.

"You gonna race?" Vince asked her as she walked back in to the living room.

"No I got a kid to look after" she said.

"Me and Brian will look after him tonight" Mia told her "we don't wanna go anyway"

"if you don't mind" Stacey said

"No of course not"

I walked out of my room in our new home and bumped in to Stacey. "Sorry" I said trying to walk past her to get to the bathroom. We did a little dance both moving the same way at the same time. "Sorry" I said again as I passed her.

"Dom" she called

"Yeah" I replied turning around in the door way to the bath room.

"I'm sorry" she began "for having ago earlier, I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed with me, I've screwed things up with Mark, I've really hurt him and I hate myself for it"

"You should tell him that then" I told her. She clearly cared about the guy. I knew she wasn't in love with him. She told me in the hospital, said she loved him but could never be IN love with him. She deserved to be happy and Mark made her happy well at least he did till I came along. Now Letty was pregnant I knew there was no chance of me and Stacey being together and if she wasn't with me then I'd want her to be happy even if it meant being with Mark.

"And I'm sorry for what I said about Mark being more of a father than you. You've been great the past few weeks. Your everything to him he keeps asking for you and I'm glad, it's always something I've wanted for him, to have a father"

"And that's all I wanna be" I told her. She smiled then walked downstairs.

California racing was almost the same as in L.A except it was more of a track then it was a quarter mile race and there were only two car, I won my race against Roman Pearce, Vince won his against some Spanish guy, and Leon won his against one of Tej's mechanics.

After the races we all went back to Tej's house for a party. I had been looking every where for Stacey for nearly an hour and I couldn't find her anywhere. And I hadn't seen Roman either which was really pissing me off. Vince and Leon were talking to some girls, Letty was sat on a couch with some guy which didn't worry me I warned her at the beginning of the night that if she fucks anyone she's gonna be having an abortion! I walked out the front of the house there were a few people on the porch drinking. I walked down the stairs and around the side of the house. I saw the back of Stacey and Roman they were sitting on his car with a beer each.  
  
"So you worked it out with him then?" Roman asked her

"Fuck no, nothings worked out, if anything it's worse then it was before he came back" she explained to him before taking a swig of her Corona. "I was fooling myself to think he'd actually want me and Junior"

"He's stupid if he doesn't want you both" he told her.

"I mean come on the rush of racing or a 9-5 and a kid?" she asked

"You made the right choice having Junior; I told you that the whole time you were pregnant with him and I still mean it now"

He was with her when she was pregnant? He better mean just as friends, if he had his dick in her while she was pregnant with my kid I'd fucking kill them both.

"I still cant believe you came to live with me when I was pregnant you know" she said pushing her shoulder against his.

"Someone had to look after you" Roman said "and I wanted to make up for making you have an abortion" he said softly.

"Rome don't. We were 14 it was the right thing to do" she said shaking her head.

"I know but still it hurt and it tore us apart"

"no me moving away tore us apart"

"Well you're here now" he said leaning in to his her. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She had made her choice. Fuck her, fuck this.


	15. Leaving

**CHAPTER 15- Leaving**

I gave the cab driver $5 through the window then stumbled up the path to the house we were staying in. I was still so drunk it was unbelievable. The previous night was pretty much a blur, I remembered winning my race, I remember seeing Stacey kiss Roman and I was talking to some girl at Tej's party.

I went to this girl's apartment it was a small place a couple of blocks away from the party. She wasn't exactly gorgeous but she wasn't ugly either, she was the easiest piece of ass at the party so I knew I was gonna get some. It didn't take long about an hour, before she was inviting me back to her place.

She was really horny, went on top rode the fuck out of me, to be honest I was so drunk I wouldn't have known if she was the worst shag in the world.

She had scratched the hell out of my back and had left love bites or 'slag tags' as Stacey called them all over my neck.

I fumbled with the door and eventually Mia came and let me. Brian was sat on the couch with Junior watching some cartoon. Stacey was reading a magazine on the other couch.

"Where's lover boy?" I asked Stacey. She ignored me and continued to read. I didn't blame her. "Have fun on his car last night? Did you fuck him? Was he good?"

Stacey threw her magazine down on the couch then walked over to Junior and picked him up. "Come on darling let's get you dressed" she said walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

Junior came walking down the stairs ten minutes later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I made myself a glass of orange juice drank it then walked upstairs. Stacey was in her room the door was ajar and could see she was packing her bags.

"Going to live with lover boy?" I asked barging in to the room.

"Get out Dom" she said folding a pair of jeans of hers and placing them neatly in the duffle bag.

"Running off to play happy families again?"

She threw down the top that was in her hand and looked at me for the first time since I came in to the house. "Look at the state of you" she said "you can't even stand up straight"

I was swaying a little "I wanna know what happened with Roman? I saw you kiss him"

"THAT WAS IT, WE KISSED I PUSHED HIM AWAY AND TOLD HIM I COULDN'T DO IT CAUSE I DIDN'T WANNA MAKE THINGS WORSE WITH US!" she hollered at me. God did I feel like a dick head! What had I done? I sat on the bed and rubbed my hands over my head. "I've been your doormat too many times Dom" she said beginning to cry "I thought we could make ago of it this time, make it work between us, be the family I always wanted us to be, live a nice, normal, quiet life, but once again I'm wrong. It's not just about me anymore, I gotta think of Junior and being here isn't the best thing for us. I'm going back to Mexico…" she said doing up the zip on the bag and walking around the bed out of the room.

"I'm sorry" I said standing up and grabbing her arm to stop her "I was drunk, I thought you wanted Roman, I never wanted to hurt you" I said

"But you have and you always do Dom" she sobbed turning to look at me. "I'm going back to Mexico with or without you Dom, you need to make a choice but I'm leaving with Junior now" she pulled her arm out of my grasp and continued to walk.

"Wait" I said following her. She stopped and turned around. "What about Junior?"

"He's managed the last two years without you I'm sure he can manage a few more"

"What about us? I love you and I want you"

"Than make the right choice" she said. She went to walk away I grabbed her arm spun her around and kissed her she kissed me then pushed me away.

"No Dom, I can't do this anymore. You need to make a choice racing and the team or me and Junior?" she told me before walking away.

She left about 20 minutes after our fight; I fell to sleep, slept off my hangover. When I woke up I just lay in my bed for a while thinking about what had happened. I had really hurt her this time, and I don't think she was ever going to forgive me.

I had hurt her to many times to make right.

So that was it me and Stacey were over-for good…I had Letty and the baby to think about anyway. I would just concentrate on that and maybe in time I'd forget about Stacey. Letty and the baby, Letty and the baby, yeah that would get me through


	16. Revelations

**CHAPTER 16- Revelations**

Two months had gone by, we were all still in California. Racing and working in Tej's garage. He had given me and Letty the day off so we could go shopping for some baby things. We had been walking around a mall for like three hours and everything Letty saw she'd "aaww" at it, it was getting fucking annoying. We were in the car on the way home and Letty had a stick up her arse cause I had told her she was pissing me off.

"no wonder Stacey left you" she screamed at me walking up the path to the house.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LETTY YOU'RE A LITTLE BITCH" I yelled at her when I had walked in to the house. Brian, Mia, Vince and Leon stopped watching the TV to hear the argument.

"I'M JUST LIKE YOUR LITTLE HOAR THAN AREN'T I?" she bellowed in my face.

"WATCH YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH" I said pointing my finger in her face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I UNDERSTAND WHY STACEY DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT JUNIOR IT'S CAUSE YOU'RE A DICK"

"FUCK OFF LETTY" I said. "I'm not in the mood" I said climbing the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door. I heard her begin to rant and rave at the guys about how much of a knob I was. She had really pissed me off, she always knew the right buttons to push to get under my skin, I knew from now on every argument we had she was gonna bring up Stacey.

I lay on my bed staring in to space. God she made me so anger! If she wasn't carrying my kid I probably would have swung for her. "Dom it's me, can I come in?" Mia asked banging on the door.

"Yeah" I said. She opened the door and walked in.

"You ok"? She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah she just really fucks me off"

"Dom there's something I need to tell you…" Mia began looking nervous. "I er…I don't know how to tell you this…and please don't get mad at me…I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you…"

"Mia spit it out already" I said not in the mood for riddles.

"I over heard Letty and Leon talking the other day and they think the baby could be his" she told me.

"What?!" I asked looking at her

"They were at the garage, Leon was telling her that she tell you, it wasn't far for you to loose Stacey when there's a chance the baby could be his. They slept with each other a couple of weeks before the last heist, and she said you always used protection but her and Leon didn't so it could be Leon's" Mia explained to me quickly.

I got off the bed and raced downstairs. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at her standing right in front of her my finger pointing at her touching the tip of her nose. "YOU LET STACEY LEAVE WHEN THAT BABY IS LEON'S!"

"it could be Leon's I don't know" she said looking at her feet. I think she was actually sorry. This was a new low even for her.

"it is LEON'S; I want nothing to do with it even if it is mine!" I told her. She looked up at me tears in her eyes. "I'm going to Mexico" I said turning on my heels. "Where's the keys to the Nissan?" I asked Vince. He threw me the keys and I walked out of the door.


	17. How Things Change

**CHAPTER 17- How Things Change…**

****

I was in autopilot again; I just drove, as fast as the car would go without taking off.

I didn't know what I was going to say to her, I didn't know how I was going to make everything right between us, I didn't know how things got so messed up, I didn't know how I went from being so in love with her that I'd die for her that I'd never let anyone hurt her to being the guy that did nothing BUT hurt her.

It didn't matter how messed up things were I was going to make things right, I was going to live in Mexico with her and Junior, I would raise my son to be a man, the kind of man I wish I was, I'd work in the garage with her, a normal 9-5 life, I didn't care about racing anymore, I just wanted my family!

It had gone 11 PM by the time I got to Stacey's, my new home. I smiled looking at it, this was my new home, and I was happy about it.

I walked to the front door and rang the door bell. I took a deep breathe and let it out when the door opened. It wasn't Stacey that answered. It was a tall brunette girl.

"Can I help you?" she asked me

"I'm looking for Stacey?" I asked.

"She's on her honeymoon" she told me.

"What?" I asked

"her and Mark got married last week, I'm house sitting for them." The girl told me smiling.

"er…thanks…thanks a lot" I said walking down the porch.

"Do you want me to give her a message?" she asked

"No, no" I said shocked.

she got married? To Mark. This was so fucked up, I had lost her forever…she was married to Mark, the obviously worked it out. Maybe I could come see her when they got back off their honeymoon, explain how much I loved her and how much I wanted be with her and Junior but that wouldn't be fair. God how things change?

Life is all about choices and thinking back now I made a hell of a lot of wrong ones. If I could go back I would have stayed with Stacey when I got out of Lompoc and not gone back to L.A I would have lived in Mexico with a 9-5 in the garage, a son, a house, the woman I love, I would have stayed with my family…but I made all the wrong choices and there was no going back…

**THE END!**

**AUTHOR NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED ****READING****. I DID WANT TO MAKE DOM AND STACEY GET BACK TOGETHER BUT I JUST COULDN'T. IF ANYONE COULD WRITE A BETTER SUMMARY WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. E-MAIL ME **

**YES SCOTTISH LASS I AM BRITISH I LIVE IN ****BIRMINGHAM**

**THANKS ALL FOR READING!**


	18. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE: HEY ALL AGAIN. JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I'M CURRENTLY WRITING A SEQUEL TO CHOICES, I THINK MOST OF IT IS GOING TO BE FROM STACEY'S P.O.V. BUT IT WILL PROBABLY CHANGE! **

**I HAVE A FEW IDEAS BUT NOT SURE WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY! **

**I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ABOUT A WEEK OR SO. JUST A LITTLE TEASER…**

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I was driving to California; Junior sleeping in the back, all our luggage, clothes, shoes, photos, our whole lives was packed in to the back of my Toyota Corolla. I had called Roman a few hours before I left Mexico to make sure it was alright if me and Junior came to stay with him for a while.

I didn't tell him why and he didn't ask, I guess he'd ask when we got there.


End file.
